1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an earphone and a headset.
2. Description of Related Art
It is noted that citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.
Both earphones and also headsets can be operated wirelessly or in a wired configuration. The wired earphones or headsets have a connecting cable, typically with a jack plug. The cable is then used for transmission of the audio signals from an audio source to the earphone or the headset.
If the connecting cable is rubbed against the clothing of the user or against objects or comes into contact with the object then that can involve a transmission of solids-borne sound along the connecting cable to the electroacoustic reproduction transducer of the earphone or headset.
U.S. 2004/0165720 A1 discloses a headset having a connecting cable. The connecting cable is provided with a spiral-shaped portion for the avoidance of transmission of solids-borne sound through the connecting cable. Longitudinally directed forces in the cable can be converted by the spiral-shaped portion into rotational and flexural forces within that spiral-shaped portion.
As state of the art attention is directed to the documents DE 39 06 622 A1, DE 42 26 471 A1, DE 10 2007 037 024 A1, U.S. 20004/0165720 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,505 A and JP 2010 252132 A.
It is noted that in this disclosure and particularly in the claims and/or paragraphs, terms such as “comprises”, “comprised”, “comprising” and the like can have the meaning attributed to it in U.S. patent law; e.g., they can mean “includes”, “included”, “including”, and the like; and that terms such as “consisting essentially of” and “consists essentially of” have the meaning ascribed to them in U.S. patent law, e.g., they allow for elements not explicitly recited, but exclude elements that are found in the prior art or that affect a basic or novel characteristic of the invention.
It is further noted that the invention does not intend to encompass within the scope of the invention any previously disclosed product, process of making the product or method of using the product, which meets the written description and enablement requirements of the USPTO (35 U.S.C. 112, first paragraph) or the EPO (Article 83 of the EPC), such that applicant(s) reserve the right to disclaim, and hereby disclose a disclaimer of, any previously described product, method of making the product, or process of using the product.